leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-9705522-20140115230219
ok, so there are a bunch of kha'zix nerfs on pbe now. e got 0.4 ratio reduce and a 2 sec cd reduce across all ranks, q got 20 less base damage, 0.2 less ratio and only deals 6% of missing hp instead of 8. to compensate his ult finally got the no unit collision treatment and the evolved one gives 10% more damage reduction. personally, i disagree. simply because all data that we have suggest that kha zix is in a perfect balance right now. first off, in lcs he had no impact at all. most bans were against alex ich, aka THE kha player in the world, the only other time he was banned was Aliance against CW. he was only picked by alex ich too. win rate is even better. his win rate is nearly at a perfect 50%. in fact, in plat he has a perfect 50%. in diamond it spikes a little bit going to 51%, but thats just a tiny spike so far. and these nerfs arent just tiny nerfs, these are huge. 0.6 per bonus and 2% missing hp in damage lost per burst round. like, im surprised. we arent talking about riven here, who was legitimatelly broken and only got a tiny damage nerf (highest is about 30 damage) and a good shield nerf. we are talking about kha who HASNT been overperforming (although he did get popular) and you try to nerf him to the ground. now im not against nerfs against him, even though i dont think they are needed or even good. but this is too much. of course, he got a little bit of buffs, but they hardly are huge. 2 sec cd on his e, with him getting a bit of cdr anyway reduces the cooldown by maybe 1.8 second. noticable, but not that huge. the ult buff is even less noticable because while 10% are huge, its for 1 second. course, this means burst will be even less effective against you, but in the end this makes it even harder for kha to assasinate someone. he already has trouble killing someone quickly (he usually needs 2 qs, meaning around 2.5-3 seconds), now with those nerfs its gonna take even longer. however, i might just need to play with the changes to see if maybe they arent as huge. i mean, the 2% is really not that significant. if your target is missing 3k health (aka, a tank) this will be a loss of a whooping ... 60 damage. come to think of it, the missing hp damage really seems to be low. maybe i might evolve ult instead of q on farming kha again. the 0.6 however are pretty huge. if you have "only" 200 bonus ad thats already 120 less damage. EDIT : alright, now that i cooled down a little i took a look at the changes a bit more subjectively, but i still feel its a bit too much. i agree with both parts of the q nerf, as it has a very low cooldown and really did get insane later on. however i dont agree with the e nerf. its huge as your burst is much weaker due to it (and really, its only the burst, not the sustained damage), which is the polar OPPOSITE of what you would want to nerf on an assasin. you wouldnt want to nerf his burst but rather his sustained damage. in my opinion they should just remove the e damage nerf, and keep the rest of the changes and everything would be fine.